


Undisclosed Desires

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entry to the Birthday Contest on Mr. Gahan’s 48th Birthday. In the slash category. :P I hope you’ll like it! Enjoy!<br/>The title comes from one of my fav Muse songs! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Undisclosed Desires**

 

The elevator’s door closes behind the two wet and giggling men.

“I think I’m drunk” Andy announces.

“Me too” Dave still chuckles and shakes out the raindrops from his dark hair, making Fletch pipe in disapproval.

“Hey, watch it, man! You act like a dog!”

“Why the moaning?! You can’t get even wetter from this” another giggle comes from Dave, pointing out that they’re soaking wet from the heavy rain outside.

“Oh I can!” he protests and after watching Dave push the right button on the elevator’s panel, Andy unzips his leather-jacket.

“What are ya doing there, Fletchi?” Dave eyes him suspiciously.

“I’ve something here for the both of us…” he lowers his voice and narrows his eyes. Dave follows Andy’s hand disappear under his jacket then in the next moment his eyes start to shine evilly and has to swallow hard. “This will help!” he pulls out something from his jacket.

“How did you..?”

“I stole it, of course!”

“You bloody thief!” Dave giggles and takes the bottle of strong vodka from Andy, but in the next moment he curses loudly when from a sudden and unexpected jolt the elevator stops between two floors and he nearly drops the bottle. “What the fuck?!” Dave moans when the lights go out. For a few moments they stay silent then Dave cries out “You must be fucking kidding me!!!”

“Uh-oh, it seems that we’re stuck in here” Andy giggles in his drunken state “Seems like a power-failure because of the storm” Andy’s voice comes from the dark.

“Fooking funny, ha-ha” Dave grumbles under his nose “First that fuckin’ rain then this fuckin’ elevator!” he goes on and tries to find the alarm button, but nothing seems to work.

“Dave… your head is full of fucks” Andy chimes in and start to giggle on his own joke.

“Bite me! Tell me something new” he adds and starts to chuckle too “At least we have our Russian friend here” he sighs and while pressing the bottle securely to his chest, with his free hand he starts searching for Andy in the dark. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Here!” Andy grabs the singer’s forearm and both of them sit down onto the floor. “You have to admit that this situation is kinda funny” Fletch says after taking a long sip from the vodka, suppressing the need of coughing.

“Yeah, very fun-fucking-tastic! Stuck with Mart’s Guardian Angel in the elevator for who knows how long…”

“Don’t be so mean!” Andy pouts in the dark, which of course Dave can’t see, but he can hear it from the ginger man’s voice “It was quite a nice night, wasn’t it? Don’t spoil it!”

“Okay, okay. Give me that bloody bottle then” he reaches out for the object then takes a long sip as well. “I like vodka.”

“Yep, I know. Though I hope you know that your doc didn’t mean that you should switch from brandy to drinks with lighter colors… you know, when he said that you should stop drinking ‘dark booze’ cuz of your vocal cords…”

“I’m not that stupid, Mr. I-Know-Everything-Better…” he giggled and took another sip. “And besides it was a brilliant interpretation from me!”

“Yeah, very creative…” Andy grips the bottle again.

\---

“You know it was a long-long time ago since we talked this much…” Dave muses after more than an hour. The bottle is nearly empty and both of them got even drunk.

“Did we talk at all in the past?”

The strange tone in Andy’s voice and the ambiguous question makes Dave think. “No, I don’t think so” he pauses for a moment “You were always so very keen to protect Mart from everyone – especially from me.”

“Hhm.”

“You were! And I can understand that. I’m a fookin’ jerk, screwing up everything.”

“You aren’t…”

“I know I am. I did it several times and I’ll do it in the future too. Probably” he shrugs and takes the last sip from the bottle. The silence from Andy is telltale.

“Why… do you… love him?” Fletch asks warily after a while.

There’s a long silence in the dark elevator.

“Why do you want to know?”

“I just don’t understand… I mean… you know that I know about your relationship, but I just don’t understand why you always have to… hurt each other…” he tries to express his thoughts, but it isn’t so easy to phrase them after all the booze he drank on the party they were and from the vodka they’ve just finished.

Dave chuckles dryly “Fletchie, Fletchie… you’re so naïve… To put it short: it’s love. Strange love. Our love goes like this. We complete each other, though we are so very different. Often we misunderstand each other and fight and yell and so on… but… we love each other… or at least I love him.”

“He loves you too…” Andy whispers.

An invisible sad smile crosses Dave’s lips “Yeah… I think so…” here a few minutes pass in silence then he goes on pensively “I love it when he touches me… for example – if we stick to the physical side of things.”

“You are something to touch…”

“What do you mean?”

“Uhm… well… you’re… kinda… hot” finally Andy admits and makes Dave speechless.

“Whaaaat?”

“Uhm” comes the only answer and to Dave’s even greater surprise he hears the other man move closer next to him, firmly grabbing the leather-jacket by his arm. “I… I… I want to know…” he breathes into Dave’s ear, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the singer mixed with the smell of wet leather and hair.

“What… exactly?” Dave sounds unsure as his neck breaks out in goose bumps.

“How does it feel…” he nuzzles even closer.

“What?”

“To kiss your gorgeous lips…” he says. Andy thinks it doesn’t matter now. He has no straight thoughts anymore.

“Are you… out of your mind, Fletch?! You’re sooo very drunk!” Dave cries out and tries to pull away, but Andy grabs the singer tightly and clings to him.

“Oh come on, Dave! Just one kiss! It’s nothing for you and I’m just fucking curious what makes everyone go crazy around you!” he giggles into Dave’s neck. “Please?”

Dave stays silent for a long minute. What the fuck got into Fletch? He cannot decide whether he’s just joking or not. “Are you serious?” a little smile appears in the corner of his lips.

“Yeah. Why not? Consider it as a game – next level of ‘Screwing Fletch’. I know it’s one of your fav games.”

“Huh-huh” Dave laughs then nods – but Andy still can’t see this. “Fair enough” he answers then pushes the other man away a bit so they can sit up properly. He lets his finger run up on the ginger man’s neck and caresses his face with his thumb. He can hear the sharp inhale and the sudden stiffness of the other male body, but he goes on. He leans to Fletch and under the cover of the darkness he gently presses his lips against the opposite’s mouth.

Suddenly the strange stiffness disappears and a hot wave washes through Fletch’s body, leaving an electric tingling behind as Dave licks along his lower lip, asking for permission to slide his tongue into his mouth. Andy hesitantly gives it, opening his mouth. Dave has his eyes closed, concentrating on the kiss. His mate can taste the vodka and the singer’s own taste on and in his mouth, making his head dizzy. Something clicks to its place in his mind. He can’t think anymore, just gives into the kiss, which gets deeper and deeper, their tongues nearly having a battle now – like they’ve battled over Martin during the years, but now the situation was so very different! Andy can’t stop himself and moans into the kiss, now his fingers are in Dave’s wet hair, pulling him closer.

Suddenly Dave comes to his senses and pulls away. In that moment the sudden light blinds them so it takes a while until the shocked men can focus on each other again. Both of them are panting on the floor, looking into each other’s eyes, when the elevator starts to move upwards again and within a few seconds the door slides open.

“Don’t tell Mart!” Andy falters out with pleading eyes.

 

The End

 

Useless-girl  
16-05-2010


End file.
